Gifts
by threefish
Summary: Blair's birthday. Thanksgiving.


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

* * *

Everybody always gets Blair rings. Nate. Chuck. Louis. It's Blair's 22nd birthday in a week and Dan doesn't know what to get her. They're no longer dating, but they are friends. Dan still loves her and still doesn't know how she ever felt about him. He doesn't mean to buy her a ring, just wants to get her something that will make her smile, something that no one else would think to get her. He doesn't quite see the irony of his choice until he's knocking at her bedroom door, box in hand.

Blair stops breathing when he places the small Tiffany box in her hand, just stares up at him, incredulous. His nerves bounce up into his throat and before she has a chance to say anything, he's off explaining that she shouldn't get her hopes up, the gift's not actually from Tiffany's, just the box is. And then she's opening it and peering inside, looking at the plain silver band, the little toy ring.

Her lips curve upward gently and he's off again, talking about how he'd found it in a box of Cracker Jacks and immediately thought of her. He tells her about going to Tiffany's, getting embarrassed when he had to actually ask the saleslady if they would engrave it, getting more embarrassed when she insisted he repeat his request to every other salesperson on duty, how they'd all giggled and made jokes, how one very old saleslady had called him adorable and winked at him, how they'd practically rolled around laughing after asking him what he did for a living, how he'd explained over and over that it was just for a _friend, _nothing more.

Blair turns it over in her hand, tracing a fingertip over her initials, the tiniest smile playing at her lips. Dan finally stops talking, clears his throat, and asks if she likes it better than his usual mixed CD. Blair says 'yes' softly and then quickly composes herself, announces that of course, despite liking it, she won't be wearing it, as the ring's quality would most likely make her finger turn green. Dan chuckles, can't wipe the grin off his face. Blair rolls her eyes and gives him a hug, tells him she's happy they can still be _friends_ even after everything. Dan's stopped smiling by the time he whispers into her hair, 'always'.

* * *

Dan doesn't go back to the Waldorf penthouse until Thanksgiving morning. He doesn't start off trying to avoid her; it's just a defense mechanism. They're just _friends _and it's easier to be just that from a distance. He's not even planning on going there that day; he just doesn't want to watch his dad make a Thanksgiving feast for just the two of them. Dan says he's just going for a walk, but then he's catching the 4 train into Manhattan, and there's only one place he wants to go.

Dan walks into the penthouse, expecting it to be brimming over with activity, but it's just Blair in the kitchen: her parents in Paris, Dorota with the day off, Chuck waiting for her at the Bass-Van der Woodsen Thanksgiving. Blair smiles at Dan when he enters, asks what he's doing in her kitchen instead of his own. She's wearing an apron and her fingers are covered in dough. He takes off his jacket and offers to help her bake. She rolls her eyes, tells him his dad probably misses him, but doesn't stop him when he asks for his first task.

She talks him through each step, wanting the pie to be perfect, explains that it's her favorite thing, the only thing she knows how to make: her dad's famous pumpkin pie. He tells her he's surprised she didn't just have Dorota bake it before she left. Blair shrugs, says that she just wanted to bake it herself, make it special. She shuts up abruptly, her cheeks going red, and Dan realizes it must be for Chuck. As a _friend, _Dan steers the conversation in another direction and she quickly perks back up.

They talk the whole time they bake. Blair mocks him, Dan rolls his eyes. Finally, they're putting the pie into the oven and she's taking off her apron and Dan knows it's time to go. She's looking at the oven, pleased with herself, when Dan says that he's sure Chuck will love it and without hesitating, she laughs and tells him the pie's not for Chuck, it's for him. Dan just stares at her, not sure he's heard right.

"I was going to have it delivered to you, but since you're already here, you can just wait 'til it's done and take it yourself," she says and waits for his retort. Dan kisses her instead, one of his hands pressing against her cheek and when her hand settles over his, holding him there, he smiles against her lips, ecstatic.


End file.
